Lo que ya no podrá ser
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Reyna no era de las personas que perdían el control, pero nunca podría olvidar como perdió al amor de su vida. Fem-slash. Pipeyna.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que ya no podrá ser

" _No_ " fue lo primero que le llego a la mente a Reyna cuando vio a su mejor amiga caer al suelo, cuando la empujo para salvarle la vida y recibir ella el arañazo de la espusa.

El mundo se volvió en cámara lenta para ella.

Pudo notar como se rasgó la piel hasta la tráquea, la sangre que emano de la herida, como se pintaron de carmesí las uñas sobrenaturales del monstruo. Piper cayó también con poca velocidad, estrellándose contra el suelo como un saco de papas y levantando el polvo; con una mirada llena de dolor y por su unión al compartir con ella su fuerza sintiendo como las de ella mermaba.

Se perdió el segundo cuando agarro una flecha que había terminado en el suelo para apuñalar a la espusa; antes de que se diera cuenta Piper estaba acunada en sus brazos. Ella era fuerte, la vida le había hecho ser así, y en ese instante se sintió tan pequeña; Piper era la primera amiga sincera que tuvo aparte de Nico, la chica que se había unido a la legión y aun así le mangoneo cuando lo necesitaba, la que le obligo a ir al mundo mortal a ser adolescente de vez en cuando, la que le abrazo para librarla de las pesadillas.

El mundo de repente ya no existió, no le interesaba las nubes de polvo dorado que se levantaban con el viento, ni como los otros semidioses trataron de llamar a las águilas para ir buscar una forma de salir de ese claro que los había condenado. Apenas podía darse cuenta de que de su boca, no dejaba de salir un coro de "nonononono" y las lágrimas se deslizaban. Todo lo que importaba, era la tos con sangre de la hija de Afrodita.

Pudo notar como se obligó a abrir los ojos, aquellos caleidoscopio que nunca sabrías de qué color eran; aun llenos de dolor, miseria, brillaron de forma cálida para ella, como siempre lo hacía "Nunca más, una cobarde"

Fue lo último que dijo, lo último que alguna vez escucharía de ella, ya que en los próximos segundos su respiración pararía al igual que su corazón, y todo lo que quedaría de ella eran historias, recuerdos y una pira funeraria.

No podía creer lo que había dicho. Su tatuaje…Piper había dicho su tatuaje.

Cuando estaba en la isla de Circe, conoció muchas chicas con habilidad, una de ellas era una hija de Apolo que destacaba en las artes, con una caligrafía impresionante y una tinta que se quedaba grabada por siempre en la piel sin necesidad de nada más que un pincel. Le había hecho una petición, en secreto en la noche; junto entre los omoplatos, donde nadie más que ella vería estaba escrito "Nunca más, una cobarde"

Una promesa que se hizo cuando entro en un ataque por la supuesta muerte de Hylla, como su cobardía le llevo a algo que le atormentaría por siempre, y que eso les había obligado a huir y ser esclavas. Su vida se había centrado en ello, ser dura y no dejarse romper; nunca más ser una cobarde.

Quizás le había dicho…puede que lo haya visto…pero, ¿Por qué decirlo ahora?

Tuvo la respuesta en un flash en su mente, que le haría lamentar más que el asesinato de su padre.

" _Las primeras palabras que se escriben en la piel son las últimas que dirán la alma gemela. No sabrás quién era hasta que muera_." Una especie de profecía, algo escrito en los tiempos griegos que pasaron a los romanos, una pista para aquellos que buscaban a quién creían estar predestinados.

Esa no era la única revelación que le llego a la mente.

" _Ningún semidiós puede curar tu corazón…solo tu alma gemela. Eso era la verdad, eso era lo que quería que supieras_ " en su mente, escucho las palabras de Venus, reconociendo su voz y su tono triste al probablemente enterarse que su hija estaba muerta.

Las conclusiones llegaron muy rápido a su cabeza.

Sabía que estaba enamorada de Piper, sus sentimientos habían pasado de lo platónico en algún punto que no podía recordar y nunca se había atrevido a decir nada pensando que nunca le correspondería, que solo iba a ser otro corazón roto más, que probablemente la perdería. Si hubiera podido saber que era su destino, o que quizás darse cuenta que ese brillo cálido fue solo para ella por una razón.

Perdió la cordura en ese momento.

Abrazo el cadáver de aquella chica que había amado y le correspondió sin saberlo, gritando sin importarle nada más en el mundo, y es que la verdad nada importaba.

Pipes, su Pipes había muerto; perdió a la única persona que amo en verdad, aquella que estaba destinada para ella, jamás la volvería a ver.

No recordaba en que momento soltó su cuerpo, ni cuánto tiempo lo abrazo; solo podría recordar los gritos, y el sonido de su corazón roto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sé que Reyna no es de las que pierde el control, pero creo que esto podría ameritarlo.

Aclaro, este fic hace referencias a "Vale la pena" y a otras cosas que van a pasar; pero esto es un final alternativo, ni loco lo dejo así.

Nuevamente, esto tiene que ver con la idea de las almas gemelas que me paso Dantessi; esta fue mi primera idea, espero que les gustara.

Iré a escribir más sobre almas gemelas, porque no tengo mucho que hacer y mis musas son nocturnas (?)

Lira.


End file.
